


CoverArt for We're Painted Red to Fit Right In

by SusanMarieR



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom/Pairing: TSCC, Savannah Weaver/Derek Reese, Sarah Connor/Kyle Reese</p>
<p>Summary provided to the Artist: They may be at the eye of the storm, but there’s more than one war to fight post-Judgment Day. Meanwhile, Savannah finds life getting more complicated even as the world gets simpler, and a savior lurks ever-present in the future. (Second in a series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for We're Painted Red to Fit Right In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we're painted red to fit right in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943559) by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky). 



**Author's Note:**

> Author Name: stars_inthe_sky (at LJ and AO3)
> 
> Story Name: "We're Painted Red to Fit Right In" (part 2 of my series "Tell Me Where Your Strength Lies")
> 
> Fandom/Pairing: TSCC, Savannah Weaver/Derek Reese, Sarah Connor/Kyle Reese
> 
> Summary provided to the Artist: They may be at the eye of the storm, but there’s more than one war to fight post-Judgment Day. Meanwhile, Savannah finds life getting more complicated even as the world gets simpler, and a savior lurks ever-present in the future. (Second in a series)


End file.
